tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Evil/Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network's programming has so many Super Evil characters, CN had to get its own page. *Dexter's Laboratory has Mandark, who is not only evil, but also a genius even by Dexter's intellect. Doesn't stop him from loving Dee Dee. *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) has Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, the Gangreen Gang, and Fuzzy Lumpkins. Four of the aforementioned nine villains team up in one episode. Guess which ones? *Ben 10 has Vilgax, an alien who wants to conquer the galaxy. *Steven Universe: Peridot downplays this, as she started off like this before becoming one of the Crystal Gems. *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Everyone at Foster's (excluding Goo and Louise) see Cheese as this. Whenever one spots him, he is told to go home. This gets to the point where they get horrified by the fact that Cheese becomes a resident of Foster's in the series finale. **Mac himself is seen as this whenever he eats sugar (in reality, he just gets very hyperactive). Because of this, Madame Foster starts using sugar-free recipes for her cookies. *Codename: Kids Next Door: All evil adults. Every single one of them. **The Delightful Children from Down the Lane are also this (even though the KND help them from time to time, mostly when they just want to clean up messes that their plans made). The irony is that they were once KND members as well. **The Galactic: Kids Next Door pitch (which was rejected by CN) had the G:KND see all adults, regardless of actually being evil or not, as this. **Chad upon his decommissioning. There's a reason for this, as he started working for Father. **Maurice subverts this. Upon decommissioning, he goes on to become one of the TND (implying that not all teens are Super Evil to them) instead of joining the Teen Ninjas. **Senior Citizombies. Need I say more? *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The protagonists save Double D. Eddy's the one planning the schemes (which usually involve nothing more than a scam) and Ed helps him with his plans. **They even turned Jimmy obese one time to make him a star... until Eddy learns that sumo wrestling is only a professional sport in Japan. **Subverted in one episode where Eddy wanted to be taller, because he hated being called "short". **Eddy usually plans his scams to either get rich or to get oversized jawbreakers. *Samurai Jack has Aku. The Adult Swim revival has a cult dedicated to him. **Jack himself subverts this in season 5, since he regretfully killed six out of seven of Aku's daughters. Even the one daughter he didn't kill got erased from existence once he killed Aku. *Adventure Time: **The Ice King subverts this. All he does is steal Princess Bubblegum and get defeated by Finn and Jake. **The Earl of Lemongrab (well, in "Too Young" anyways), since he gives out inflicting punishments (usually in the form of being locked in the dungeon) to anyone who questions him. Finn and 13-year-old Princess Bubblegum get sentenced to a million-year sentence to the dungeon. **Finn says he'll slay anything that is this in season one. *Regular Show is full of these. And no, Benson doesn't count since he doesn't hate Mordecai or Rigby, he just really hates some of the things they do. **Anti-Pops in season 8. He's defeated by Pops, who takes himself out with him. **The Doomageddon virus. He's defeated by Skips via knowledge from a computer place (and a sledgehammer). **Susan. She's defeated by everyone who worked at the Park. **The guard at the rock-and-roll underworld. He technically isn't defeated, but failed to put Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson into the Fake-Rock-Star Underworld. **The Guardian of Margaret's thoughts. She's defeated via the same ritual that freed her in the first place done correctly. *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall had Lord Fuse, despite other villains from Cartoon Network appearing within the game. **And now the original game is getting rebooted by fans of the first game. *Transformers: Animated has the obvious Decepticons, in addition to a few villains exclusive to Animated. *Toonami has The Intruder. He's absorbed TOM 1, and gloated about killing TOM 4. **The worms in "The Intruder III" subvert this. Turns out they were trying to tell TOM and SARA that Shogo 162 was dying. TBA.